bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Muteki vs Movement
''Character in the RP *Muteki *Yoshi *Nou *Shar *Viento *Pinku It Begins Muteki teleports himself into Soul Society to go meet up with Pinku. He soon finds himself in a horrible world as he sees Hollows running wild in Soul Society, buildings torn apart and collapsed, bodies of the dead slaughtered everywhere. "Dammit.... I'm to late" Muteki says as he stares at what is left of Soul Society. Muteki then falls to the ground with a defeated look upon his face as he realizes there could still be some hope left. Muteki then stands and places his hand to the ground surveying the area near him for any signs of life. He soons finds a group of people literally underground. He then punches at the ground repeatedly until it breaks. He then falls beneath the earth into a underground civilization created by shinigami. He is soon greeted by several shinigami pointing their blades at him. "Why are you here" "What are you" "Why can't I feel your reiatsu, you a hollow" Many shinigami say as they point their blades closer and closer to Muteki. " hey,hey,hey..ummm...well I don't know if Im a hollow or shinigami really but I guess I'm here to help, Yoshi did all this right... guy with a tail,red hair you know him right" Muteki spoke trying to calm down the hostile shinigami. "Yoshi how do you know that evil man" "Maybe he's working with him" "Yea kill'em" The shinigami said as they charged at Muteki with their swords flailing about. Muteki then quickly teleports passed all of them quickly puching them in the chest sending the crowd of people to the ground in pain. "Sorry but I gotta kill Yoshi...don't get in my way" Muteki then began to fly back up and search from Yoshi until he felt something grab his leg. "You can't go without saying hi to me first right" Pinku said sexily "Pinku you're alive"Muteki said in a relieved voice "Course I'm alive" Pinku said " You were gone for 19 months" "Dammit so long.. I didn't know, sorry" Muteki said as he flew to the ground and gave a hug to Pinku "While you were gone, Yoshi invaded Soul Society.... So many people died, then the sky began to always be black and hollows were appearing all over Sereitei. Shinigami tried to fight back but they were more and more showing up and then.... Yoshi came" "Where is he now, come on answer me" Muteki said as he shooked Pinku back and forth "Calm down, please just win... I'm gonna tell you were he is as long as you promise to save all of us" Pinku said as she looked at the ground and began to cry. "You lost freinds.....didnt you" Muteki said as he wiped her tears away. " I vow that Yoshi, the movement and anyone else will pay for making you cry, I've only known you for a short time, but it looks like that we're best freinds and I intend to keep it that way" "Yoshi has to die" Muteki said as Pinku jumped on his back and Muteki flew out of the ground and into the blackened sky searching for Yoshi as hundreds of hollows and shinigami due battle underneath him. The Assault Muteki carrying Pinku looks to the ground seeing hundreds of hollows and shinigami fight underneath him. Blood flying everywhere bodies collapsing from battle. Pinku then begins to cry, Muteki then stops in mid air. "Pinku... this is as far as you go, tell me where the Movement is and I will finish them alone and finally end this"Muteki says very maturally "Please, don't die..... Muteki" Pinku said as she looked into Muteki eyes and couldn't recognize what has happened to him as his intentions have completly changed and that he will never be the same. Muteki then tries to hug Pinku too which she turns down and kisses him on the cheek. Muteki then grabs Pinku's waist to which she blushes to and throw her over his shoulder and teleports to a nearby building. "Stay here... kill anyone who enters" Muteki then teleports away before Pinku can say another word. "Idiot I didn't even say were Yoshi was.....Yoshi.....everyone has changed so much" Pinku says as she goes deeper into building to go hide. Muteki then teleports all over Soul Society rapidly checking the surrounding reiatsu for anyone in the Movement. "Dammit not here.....(teleport)..not here......(teleport)....not here....wait dammit .....there we are. Muteki then looks down and sees Viento running with a gang of Menos rampaging through a sector in Soul Society killing every shinigami in their path. "Viento you aint under Yoshi's control, you're just being a ass right" Muteki says as he appears in front of Viento. "Muteki...I'm gonna bite you're damn head off and give it to my pet hollow" Viento says as he points to the group of menos, don't worry I will fight you and kill you before Yoshi has a chance to" "Come on try" Muteki says as he juggles his knives in his hands. Viento then shoots a cero out at Muteki. Muteki then teleports away and firmly grabs hold of both his knives and stab Viento in his shoulders form behind. "You look like a ugly ass animal" Viento says as he uses Sonido to get away from Muteki. " You look ugly before but now you look even worse you crazy ass animal" Viento says as he shoots another cero at Muteki. "hmhp..Viento get a new trick" Muteki says as he grabs the cero in one hand and throws it at the surrounding menos. "My pets...you'll pay ya lil....Viento is then cut off by Muteki when he teleports in front of him and slams his fist through his chest. "I will allow you to live...so that forever you will know that you were defeated by me.... may you spend the rest of your days alone and rot" Muteki says as he drops Viento to the ground with a depressed look on his face. The surviving menos then all launch a cero at the unsuspecting Muteki who turns around to see a massive carpet of red cero move toward him. "Damn" Muteki says as the many cero bombard him repeatedly. Muteki then sees a green wall in front of him, it sheilds him from the cero. Then a figure quickly moves in and kills the menos. "Pinku that you" Muteki says "yea" Pinku says as she walks toward Muteki and hugs him " Sorry you know I can't stay still plus I wanna see you beat up Yoshi" Pinku says "You okay with me having to take care of Yoshi" Muteki says with a worried look on his face. Pinku then comes close to Muteki touching his face. "No, but you have to win" Pinku then kisses the tip of Muteki's nose and points to where Yoshi is residing. A team of shinigami then come and grab Viento taking him away to prison and for him to be judged against Soul Society for attempted invasion and attempting to overthrow the Spirit King. Confrontation Muteki and Pinku then meet at a great grand castle constructed by hundreds of hollows and completly made from dead bodies of shinigami. "This is horrible" Pinku said as she began to cry "Stop crying don't worry this won't continue" Muteki said Muteki and Pinku then ran up the steps to see a great chair in the back of the massive room with Yoshi standing in it. The rest of the Movement Nou, and Shar were standing next to him kneeling upon the floor. "Hello old freind" Yoshi said " Its about time I told you the truth..to your past and what you actually are Muteki. You are bron from the hogyoku will. After Aizen ditched you in Hueco Mundo you had died and became a hollow. The hogyoku Aizen had created manifest a person will, pinku's will was that you are still alive. She spent days crying waiting for us to come back." "ah" Pinku said as she stepped back from Muteki and began to blush. "hmhp... though you loved me Pinku..." Yoshi said as he wiped away a tear. "Yoshi" Pinku whispered right before she was cut off by Yoshi. " Pinku will and desperation to bring you back activated the hogyoku which answered her will by bringing you back to life as a new being and thats why you don't remember anything. This form you have taken is the form you have taken due to the fact that Pinku no longer wishes you to have life for she already knows you live." "So what" Muteki said cooly "So.... she always loved you...that damn necklace....you are a creation of the hogyoku a monster formed from Pinku wish" "So I'm not even a arrancar" Muteki asked "No due to the fact you're former body was hollow, you came back as a arrancar but soon after... once you have the powers you have no is because the hogyoku that gave you power, that gave you life now realizes that you know you're past and that you realize what you are" "How come you tellin me this" Muteki asked "Because its nice to know what kind of freak you are before I kill ya for stealin my woman, for always bein stronger than me, for always understandind my emotions, that damn face of your.. I'm gonna destroy you dammit" Yoshi yells as he jumps put of his seat and spits his blade out of his stomach. He then charges into Muteki he protects himself with both his knives as both of them are flown back and down the stairs of dead bodies. "Stop please you two" Pinku pleads Muteki is then pushed back and lands on a nearby building showered in blood and dead bodies "This is horrible" Muteki says quietly "Don't worry old freind...Jika Monsuta..there are more freaks like you so I guess you ain't alone until I kill ya" Yoshi says as he charges up a cero. "I'm one too but I have yet to realize why I have been brought back" Yoshi then fires a cero at Muteki. Muteki then teleports to Pinku, grabs her waist and throws her on his shoulder and then faces Yoshi. "If you are one too then who brought you back to life" Muteki questions "Myself" Yoshi says he then attempts to behead Muteki. The Fight: Friend vs Friend Yoshi then launches another cero at Muteki. Muteki then teleports behind Yoshi and drops Pinku to the ground. Yoshi then slahes behind him which misses at cuts pieces of Pinku's hair to the ground, Muteki then grabs Yoshis tail and throws him into the sky. "Let's fight up here...away from Pinku, nobody will get hurt" Muteki says "Always actin so damn cool"Yoshi says as he is coated in a red reiatsu " I'm the same as you friend, me and you we already died once before so why are you so damn strong" Yoshi then clashes swords with Muteki knives "Why you...why dammit" Yoshi then kicks Muteki back. "Shut up...maybe I'm stronger cause you such a damn punk, man up once in a while damn dude, as long as she is okay" Muteki said as he pointed toward Pinku. "Hey where that hogyoku of yours" Muteki asked Yoshi then opens his palm and reveals the Hogyoku. Nou and Shar then appear. "Master Yoshi" Nou said " Shall I despose of him" "nah, I'll kill'em" Yoshi says Nou then rises his fist and prepares to launch a cero from his fist. "Tricked ya" Nou then turns and fires a cero at Yoshi. "What the hell was that" Yoshi asks as he prepares to get hit by the cero to his face. Yoshi then falls back and hits the ground leaving a large crater in the earth. "Sorry Yoshi I ain't no damn pawn" "Nou you're back" Muteki says as he runs to his former friend to reunite with him "Sorry I had to trick Yoshi, don't worry I never was under his control" Nou says confidently. "This is your fight Muteki, I won't intervene trust me" "Sir please go back to the espada...I won't be going with you Muteki says as he looks at Pinku. " Its fine, I understand just be safe and if we meet again we might be fighting each other Muteki" Nou says to his former student. Muteki and Nou then shake hands as they both meet a common understanding as finally becoming equals. "See ya later" Nou says as he walks away. "Don't die Muteki" After Nou walks off. Yoshi stands up from the massive dust cloud and debris. Muteki then teleports down to the ground and draws his knives again. "I've always been alone...why am I alive....to kill you Muteki!!" Yoshi then clashes blades with Muteki once again. As Yoshi and Muteki continue to fight, Muteki uses his second blade and cuts Yoshi chest. Muteki then kicks Yoshi and contiues to overpower him in battle. "Dammit" Yoshi yells as he slices part of Muteki chest. Muteki then is covered in a purple reiatsu which shatters the ground beneath him and rips off his jacket. "Lets get serious" Muteki says Muteki then is covered in a purple reiatsu which spreads into the sky tearing a hole into it. Muteki then clashes his knife with Yoshi's blade, he then stabs Yoshi in the shoulder. "See ya Yoshi" Muteki says as he pulls his knife out of Yoshi's shoulder and kicks him into the dirt. "Not yet... I live to kill you..Muteki!! Yoshi then fliese up as he is covered in a green/black reiatsu creating a massive sphere mixed with wind and reiatsu blowing apart surrounding buildings. "Show Hate Infinita Venganza" Yoshi says as he becomes a massive dark cloud shaped as a body. Another Fight...Girl FIght!! Lola and Lulu then appear in front of Pinku back inside the castle. "Sup" Pinku said "Master Yoshi wants you dead" Shar says as they both attempt to puch Pinku.Pinku then dodges their punches, one after the other. "Way of Destruction Blue Fire Crash Down" Pinku says as she jumps back and fires her kido at the two arrancar. Shocking Pinku it hits and with amazing force sending the two girls flying back into the wall. Lola then appear in front of Pinku and grabs her hair as Lulu puch Pinku in the stomach. "Owww" Pinku says as she dissapears instantly "damn whats wrong with ya..man that hurt" Pinku said "How did you dodge our attack" Lola and Lulu say "Easy.. I'm faster than ya" Pinku says while teasing the girls by bending over and blowing a kiss at them and then winking. Pinku then activates her bankai. "Bankai Honto no Shinjitsu" Pinku says as two green orbs cover her hands and a grand wave of spirit energy is sent to the arrancar knocking them to the ground. "For Master Yoshi...you will die" Shar then activate their Resurreccion "Princesa De Muerte" Shar says as she charges at Pinku while unsheathing her long katana sword. Pinku then summons a grand wall for protection which stops Shar attack instantly. Shar then jumps over the wall and attacks Pinku. Shar then cuts a lock of Pinku's hair. "Don't cut my hair dammit" Pinku says as her eyes become red and she jumps into the air. Pinku then puches Shar and continues to pound her into the ground with her fist. "Don't touch my hair" Pinku yells as Shar screams. "Now have you hade enough" Pinku says as she walks off to watch Muteki fight Yoshi. Shar then stands up and begins to play a flute. A massive wolf then appears behind Shar and charges toward Pinku as Shar plays another note. "What's this you alive" Pinku says as she puches at the wolf. Nou then appears and pushes Pinku out of the way and quickly uses his hand to stop the wolf. " Who the hell" Pinku says as her butt hits the ground. "Don't worry I'm a friend of Muteki's... I'm taking this girl with me" Nou says as his hand becomes stone. "This is my power" Shar says as she blows another note and the wolf turns for another attack. "Stone eh" Piknu then raise her hand to create a massive shield. The shield then blocks the wolf and reverses the wolf back at Shar. "Thats my power girlfriend" Pinku says as she stick out her tongue. The wolf then charges at Shar, she then jumps out of the way in time but drops the flute. The flute then turns to stone killing the wolf itself. Nou then grabs Shar's hair and covers her with his reiatsu. "Hey were am I" Shar questions. "Nowhere come with me... you're my new fraccion Nou says as he opens a garganta. "Sure.. but" Shar is then cut off by Nou throwing her into the garganta. "Thanks I guess..weirdos" Pinku says as she walks outside to watch the fight between Yoshi and Muteki continue. Conclusion.''......Maybe? Back outside of Yoshi's castle Muteki continues his fight with the now released form of Yoshi. "You can't win.. you will die Muteki" Yoshi screams as he attempts to crush Muteki with his feet. " I'l finish you here, I am powerful, I am God do you here me Muteki. " Shut the hell up" Muteki yells as he stops and grabs hold of Yoshi foot then throwing him back making Yoshi land onto a building. " Im tired of hearing you talk dammit" Muteki says as he drops his swords. "I will personally end this old friend, so that I don't become a monster like you" Muteki says " Meet my resolve, my mission to protect Pinku" Muteki says as he unleashes his final move. Henka no Kaze. "That's impossible no techique will work on me" Yoshi announces as he throws his fist at Muteki confidently. Muteki then stops the fist with his bare hand. " Shut the hell up you confident bastard" Muteki says calmly. " Meet death itself friend" Muteki says. " I can stop your strength with my strength" Muteki says as a overwhelming amount of red and pink spirit energy is emitted from Muteki. The spirti energy quickly overwhelms Yoshi and forces him to his knees. "Henka no Kaze" Muteki says calmly as a massive tornado like reiatsu surrounds Muteki and the barely breathing Yoshi. "This move will kill us both" Muteki says to Pinku before he is consumed. Muteki and Yoshi then see a brief moment in the future as they realize before they die they will come to a realization of what the future will hold. Muteki and Yoshi come across a vey muscular liek figure surrounded by enemies. The muscular figure than battles through all enemies and stands victourious at the top of a mound of dead bodies. " This is what the future holds" Muteki says as Yoshi's final screams are heard by Pinku outside. Muteki then appears from the massive amount of energy and begins to walk out of a crate and falls into the arms of Pinku, who unexpectedly catches him. " I though you were dead" Pinku cries. " I am but.... Pinku.... please" Muteki then fades away and dissapears into nothing as Pinku shouts his name. "Muteki!!" Pinku cried ''New Warrior Pinku then looks upward to see the hogyoku floating in midair begin to destabilize and dissapear into nothing. As buildings are repaired and the dead resurrected. Pinku watches in amazement as the hogyoku brings the dead back to life and undo the damage caused by the Movement. "Unbelievable" Pinku whispers Crowds of shinigami then gather with one another, begin to hold hands and rejoice as their dead loved ones come back and cry and laugh together as if this had never happened. Muteki then appears in fornt of the crying Pinku. "Pinku I will die but the final desire was this" Muteki says in a fading tone." Trust me I wish I could have stayed longer but.... that's not mu duty to be here no longer, my life now ends but a new figure will come and shield soul society" Muteki spoke as his feet began to fade away into dust and blow away in the wind as the hogyoku did the same. "Who please who is it" Pinku cried " Come on you gotta stay andd..Pinku is then cut off by Muteki. "Pinku, it's my big brother" Muteki says before he fades away and disappears. Revealing behind him a almomst new looking Soul Society. " Everyone has forgotten the deaths that took place here" "That's amazin Pinku said as she wiped away her tears. " So who is this brother of yours" Pinku says in a flirting tone as Muteki voice begins to echo. " Sorry Pinku you're gonna have to find him all on your own, Goodbye Pinku Muteki says as he appears in the sky above walking away along with Yun. "See ya later" Muteki says as he winks at Pinku. "Bye" Pinku says as she waves at the dying Muteki '''Months Later' Pinku is seen leading a meeting with members in her division talking about a new group of rogue arrancar known as the Movement of Venganza and that they are very dangerous and should be avoided unless told to confront . Pinku then looks toward the sky as a figure appears near her. "Hello Pinku" the figure says in a familiar tone.